Bequem
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: One-Shot. LM/SS. Lucius trägt gerne bequeme Schuhe, auch wenn die Absätze mehr als 7 Zentimeter hoch sind. Nicht nachdenken. Lesen. Und lachen.


Titel: Bequem

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Disclaimer: Mir nix, alles JKR

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: SS/LM

Worte: ca. 800

Warnung: Crossdressing, Schuh-Fetischismus

Inhalt: Spielt irgendwann nach Severus' Schulzeit. Ach ja – und das ist alles M's Schuld! Die hat mir hinterrücks diesen Plotbunny untergejubelt. Ganz _quick and dirty_, denn ich habe es in einer halben Stunde heruntergeschrieben.

* * *

**Bequem**

Severus saß im Wohnzimmer von Lucius' Junggesellen-Residenz und wartete auf seinen Gastgeber, der sich nach dem Abendessen etwas Bequemeres hatte anziehen wollen.

_Klack klack._

Severus blickte irritiert auf. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Es kam eindeutig aus dem Flur und es kam näher.

_Klack klack._

Da war es wieder.

Es klackte noch einige Male, bis Lucius das Wohnzimmer mit elegantem Schwung betrat. Severus traute seinen Augen kaum. An Lucius' Füßen befanden sich hochhackige, schwarze Pumps aus glänzendem Lackleder, deren metallene Pfennigabsätze dieses eigenartige Geräusch verursachten.

„Lucius…", begann er zögernd.

„Ja?", fragte dieser ungerührt zurück, ließ sich Severus gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen, schlug seine Beine übereinander und bot so sein ungewöhnliches Schuhwerk noch deutlicher Severus' Blicken dar. Lucius trug noch dieselben eindeutig männlichen Kleidungsstücke, die er auch beim Essen getragen hatte und der Gegensatz zwischen diesen männlichen Attributen wie Krawatte und Weste, zu diesen Pumps – dem weiblichsten aller Accessoires – bewirkte, dass eine merkwürdige Hitze in Severus' Wangen stieg.

„Du trägst Frauenschuhe", bemerkte Severus schließlich und schluckte krampfhaft, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten.

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Lucius gelassen und wippte lächelnd mit dem übergeschlagenen Bein. Das Kerzenlicht reflektierte in dem hochglänzenden Lackleder und Severus starrte wie hypnotisiert darauf.

„Aber… ich dachte, du wolltest dir etwas Bequemeres anziehen?", meinte Severus, der plötzlich um Worte verlegen war. Diese Situation – und besonders Lucius' Lässigkeit - überforderte ihn irgendwie.

„Habe ich doch", gab Lucius zurück. „Diese Schuhe sind wirklich sehr bequem. Maßanfertigung, natürlich." Ein zufriedener Blick streichelte seine Schuhe.

„Bequem? Im Ernst? Die sehen nicht so aus", platzte es aus Severus heraus, wofür er sich gleich darauf auch schämte. An diesem Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung würde er noch arbeiten müssen.

„Ein wenig Übung gehört natürlich schon dazu, damit man sich halbwegs elegant darin bewegen kann", räumte Lucius ein. „Aber mittlerweile sind 9 oder 10 Zentimeter kein Problem mehr für mich. Diese haben allerdings nur 7 Zentimeter. Deshalb sind sie ja auch so bequem."

Severus rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her. Auf was für eine abstruse Diskussion hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass Lucius ihn plötzlich mit einem seltsamen Blick musterte. Genauer gesagt: er musterte seine Füße.

„Was für eine Schuhgröße hast du, Severus?", fragte Lucius nachdenklich. „43?"

Severus konnte nur stumm nicken.

„Na, dann komm mal mit!" Lucius stand auf und bevor Severus noch protestieren konnte, hatte Lucius ihn schon an der Hand genommen und mit sich gezogen.

Lucius ging mit raschen Schritten den Flur entlang und Severus hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

Das infernalische _Klack klack_ von Lucius' Absätzen spielte dazu die Begleitmusik.

Bevor Severus wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Lucius ihn in sein Schlafzimmer gezerrt und ihn auf das Bett geschubst. Dann war er zu einem der fünf Schränke gegangen, die zwei Wände des Raumes einnahmen und hatte ihn geöffnet.

Severus traute seinen Augen kaum.

Der ganze Schrank war angefüllt mir Frauenschuhen in allen erdenklichen Farben.

Die meisten davon mit schwindelerregend hohen Absätzen.

„Ich denke, die müssten dir passen", drang Lucius' Stimme an sein Ohr und schon hatte ihm der andere Mann ein Paar knallrote Schuhe in die Hand gedrückt, deren Absatz glücklicher Weise nicht mehr als 3 oder 4 Zentimeter maß.

„Lucius… das ist jetzt wirklich nicht…", fing Severus an, zu protestieren, doch er kam damit nicht weit.

„Ach papperlapapp", unterbrach ihn Lucius und kniete sich vor ihm hin, um ihm Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. „Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Das mache ich doch gerne." Er sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an und Severus spürte wieder, wie er rot wurde. „So, gib mir mal die Schuhe", forderte Lucius und Severus kam dieser Bitte nach.

Er spürte Lucius' kühle, weiche Hände an seinen nackten Füßen.

Sekunden später hatte ihm dieser die Schuhe übergestreift und betrachtete stolz sein Werk.

„Sehr hübsch", murmelte er leise und streichelte noch ein Mal über Severus' Knöchel. „Steh' auf und lass dich im Spiegel ansehen", sagte er dann, stand auf und hielt Severus die Hand hin.

Severus ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand mit pochendem Herzen und erhob sich. Er strauchelte bei dem Versuch, sein Gewicht auf den ungewohnten Absätzen zu verteilen und fiel leicht gegen Lucius, der ihn sofort festhielt.

„Immer schön langsam, Severus", raunte dieser ihm zu und schenkte ihm wieder ein Lächeln, das Severus durch und durch ging.

Lucius führte ihn zu einem Spiegel, der bis zum Boden reichte.

Severus drehte und wendete sich unsicher.

Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass er sich durch die Schuhe irgendwie sexy fühlte und er fragte sich verzweifelt, ob das noch als normal gelten konnte.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde dir diese Schuhe schenken müssen", meinte Lucius mit einem kleinen Seufzen. „Du siehst darin einfach göttlich aus."

Plötzlich stand Lucius sehr dich hinter ihm und Severus bemerkte, dass er nicht der Einzige mit einer Erektion war.

**ENDE**


End file.
